


Follow the Leader

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jossed, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wonders when Hermione stole control of this friendship out from under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 2/8/04 [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com) word #41. It has been rendered AU by later canon.

"Tell me again why I should eat this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and thrust the handful of gillyweed into Ron's face. "Because Harry's not talking to us again, but I overheard him muttering about the lake and secrets, and I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the merpeople are supposed to keep a great treasure down there. That's what the squid guards. So we're going to go fetch it before Harry tries and nearly gets himself killed again."

Ron eyed the gillyweed, feeling a bit queasy at the idea of eating the slimy mess. "So we'll get killed instead? Great idea, that."

"No! I have a plan, it'll all work out, and we'll be back in an hour. Now come on, before Harry gets back from detention."

Hermione dragged Ron through the castle and down the long stairs to the underground boat-landing the first years used every September. "Of course we can't just walk down to the lake shore -- we don't want to be seen. Honestly, Ron, do you ever even _try_ to use your brain?" she said when Ron protested the unusual route.

As he munched on the slimy weed, trying not to gag at the flavor, Ron wondered when he'd lost control of this friendship. He used to be the one who talked her into crazy schemes, and she'd grit her teeth and go along with him. But somewhere along the line, Hermione had figured out how to make him follow _her_ plans -- which were a lot nuttier than his ever were, no matter how much she talked about logic! Why the bloody hell was he going along with this?

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, wiping traces of gillyweed from her mouth. Her eyes shone with excitement and determination. "We have to find the merpeople's treasure before Harry figures out that I stole his gillyweed."

Oh, yeah. Harry. As long as they were both trying to keep Harry alive and sane, Ron figured it didn't really matter which of them came up with a plan. He could put up with Hermione being a worse bossy know-it-all than usual. He wouldn't even mind the way she'd gloat if this mad idea actually worked. He'd never tell her, of course, but he thought she might already know.

"Ready," he said. "But Hermione? Next time, _I_ get to make the plans."


End file.
